


Nightmares Become Reality

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Depressing, Happy-ending, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Septiplier - Freeform, an-early-halloween-story?, angry-anti, angry-mark, angry-sean, anit-wants-sean, anti-claiming-sean, anti-controlling-sean, fearful-mark, fearful-sean, injured-sean, jealous-anti, mark-fighting-anti, mention-of-rape, nightmare-or-so-sean-thinks, not-the-end-of-anti, sean-and-mark-are-together, sean-kills-himself-to-free-him-and-mark, selfcest-in-a-way?, shitty-book-sorry, suicide-sean, upset-mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: After a night of playing games and streaming with Mark, Sean is more than ready to go to bed. But something doesn't feel right to Sean as he has trouble going to sleep. Upon his awakening, he lives in a nightmare of a certain demon by the name of Anti who's jealous of his relationship with Mark, and Anti makes that very clear





	Nightmares Become Reality

They didn't know it would turn out this way

After a late night of gaming and Mark and Sean saying goodnight, Sean had a bad feeling. He was on edge and he didn't know why. He gets undressed down to his boxers then gets into bed. Anxiety weighs on him deeply as he struggles to close his eyes and gets some sleep

When Sean opens his eyes, he was chained up and gagged. Panic settled in as he screams and struggles to get free. 'Where am I?! Someone please help me!' Tears burning his eyes

"Well, looky who's awake~" a voice of static fills the room before the sound of shoes clicking against the floor comes closer to Sean

Sean started to panic as he knows that voice all too well, but how and why and where was he. He closed his eyes as the figure gets closer to him. Tears streaming in fear of this nightmare. "Why?" He opened his eyes in shock as he heard himself before his eyes shrink in pure terror as he looks into the eyes of Anti. His darker half he created in some of his videos

Anti smirked darkly as thick blood oozes from the deep cut in his neck. "Hello Jack, or should I call you Sean~?" He purred out his name as he ran a sharp nail down his cheek. "So beautiful and all mine~. Don't you agree?" He asked as he looks at Sean. The smirk never leaving his lips as he walks around Sean

"You're not real..." Sean said in disbelief. His eyes wide as he doesn't dare to look at Anti. His stomach turning and knotting up at the smell of death and how real all of this is. He whimpered as Anti grabbed him by his neck and pinned him against something. 'When was I free?' He was afraid of how much control Anti was in and it didn't help his panic state as Anti's eyes shine blood red and he was seething at Sean. He knew he pissed off the demon and he was in it

"Not real? I'll show you real." Anti growled out as he created a blade and started to cut Sean's chest up. Screams echo in the dark, room as Anti carved his name in him. His lust for blood, pain, and need grew as he leans up and licks up Sean's blood

Sean hisses out in pain, his head hurts and dark circles blinded him as he feels really sick. 'This is just a nightmare...it has to be.' "Please, stop..." He begged to Anti. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. See he's still in his room and in his bed

"You caused this, Sean. Be a good boy and I won't have to hurt you." Anti looks at him with a small frown. Like he didn't want to do this but needs to teach Sean his place. He smirked again, not as insanely but not a normal sight as he leans in and licks Sean's lips. "I want to see you break and I **_WILL_** be the cause of it. You will remember me, never able to sleep again as I bring you down the path of darkness and pain." He hissed out as he kissed Sean who stood there. Unable to think or do anything like this thing who has his face slides his tongue into his mouth while grabbing his ass. Looking for a reaction. The demon growled as he pulled away and slam Sean down. "I WILL HAVE YOU! Unwilling or not, you will be mine!" Anti walks out of the dark room as he opens a door

Sean groans out, rolling over and shakily getting up. 'I have to get out of here...' He gets to the door before opening it. Bright light blinds him as he struggles to leave the dark room. He lets his eyes get used to the brightness before looking around. 'It wouldn't be ideal to run into Anti...so which way?' He decides to head straight, making sure he's quite as possible encase other _creations_ are here. As Sean wonders, screams of help comes from ahead of him

"HELP ME! PLEASE!"

'Sounds like Mark,' Sean thought as he started to run. "Mark?!" He cried out to the man, hoping he's not being tricked

"Sean?! Sean, over here!" Mark said in relief as he sees Sean

"God, Mark what happened." Sean hurries over to a tired of Mark. He quickly frees his hands before untying his body

"Would you believe me if I told you it was Anti?" Mark looks at Sean, noting how shitty he looks and his chest. Shock and horror written on his face. "Sean, I-"

"I want to leave, Mark. I think Anti is going to rape me if we don't." Sean quickly explained as he helps Mark up before he was in a tight hug

"I don't know what's going on, but nobody will hurt you. We will get out of here, I promise." Sean nodded, hugging Mark before they separated. "Where do we go?" Mark asked, looking at Sean

"I don't honestly know. I just know we need to make sure we don't end up crossing Anti or it might be the end of us"

"Yeah, you're right. So we keep going?"

"I say yes." Sean starts walking, anger and fear are all he fears form hat Anti is doing. 'But why. What are you planning'

"You could've asked, Sean." Angry, static voice from behind them before Anti attacks Sean, flinging him across the floor. "Trying to escape are we?" He hissed out

"Leave him alone!" Mark tackles Anti down, punching him repeatedly before Anti grabs a fist and flips them over, stomping Mark's back. "AHHH FUCKER!"

"Sean will be mine as I kill you. You won't have him!" Anti presses his blade in Mark's back, Mark screaming in pain as tears stream. Anti licks his lips as blood fills the air

"ANTI!!" Sean screamed causing the demon to look up before his eyes widen in shock and fear almost. In Sean's hand is a sharp piece of glass and he holds it up to his neck. "You are a creation of mine. I gave you life, I can take it away, I will end us both!"

"Sean no!" Mark cried out before his face was slammed into the floor by a boot

"Shut it!" Anti hisses before looking up at Sean. "I can stop you"

"Try me." Before anyone reacted, Sean digs the glass deep into his neck, blood gushing out. 'This is for you, Mark.' He closes his eyes as Anti screams out, Everything blurred, turned dark. Flashes of light blind Sean as everything was moving too fast for him to grasp on. He sits up, gasping for air as tears burned his eyes. He looks around to see him back in his room, on his bed. 'What the hell?' His phone goes off and he numbly grabs it, answering it. "Hello?"

"Sean?" Mark asked fearfully. "You okay?"

Sean looks around again, getting up and heading to the bathroom. "I don't know... This is real? Right?"

"I think so. I don't know what to think right now"

"I don't either." He turns on the light, facing the mirror before he dropped his phone

"Sean? Hey, Sean you okay?!" Mark asked, not sure what happened

On Sean's chest, carved in was ANTI. He felt sick and uneasy as he started to cry hysterically. Not hearing Mark or understanding what he's saying as he broke down. Wishing Mark was here to hold him and tell him it'll be okay. All he felt was claws sinking into his body and that static voice in his ear

"Shh Sean. I'm here." Anti smirked as Sean screams out before silence. Anti's laugh echoes in the darkness of Sean's home

 


End file.
